canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Höek
Marland T. Höek (better known by his nickname of "Ren") is one of the two title characters in the Nickelodeon Studios TV series "The Ren & Stimpy Show", as well as its Spike TV spin-off "Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon." About him Ren is a small and scrawny peach chihuahua with long donkey-like ears, small strands of hair on his head, big spacey neon-pink eyes with dark red pupils, red eyelids, small triangular red nose, jagged monolithic teeth, fingers and toes with small nails that are able to transform into cat-like claws, and long rat-like pink tail. He is adventurous, intelligent, emotionally brittle, bad-tempered, very hyperactive, greedy, violently psychotic, vain, spiteful, abusive, has a short fuse, and also has a malevolent evil laugh when he has psychotic episodes. He constantly physically abuses Stimpy by treating him like a slave by saying "WHERE'S MY DINNER?!?!", lashing out his anger on his best friend usually by simply slapping him in the face, and brutally beating him, but despite this, they are the best of friends. Ren's adventurous and intelligent personality is the reason why he can't stand Stimpy's stupidity. On some occasions, Ren is actually somewhat understanding when Stimpy accidentally does something that impresses him, because whenever Stimpy gives him something special, he thanks Stimpy and celebrates. He oftentimes call Stimpy 'old pal', 'old friend' or some sort of variant. Ren occasionally accepts and even enjoys spending time with Stimpy and will be distraught to see something bad happen to him. Despite the fact that Ren is a psychopath with violent behavior, a foul attitude, extremely volatile and disturbing behavior, and a bullying nature, he does have a softer side he rarely shows, this means he does genuinely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way, and can be remorseful when he goes too far. Every year during the Christmas season, Ren will smile sweetly, speak in a sweet childish tender voice, flutter his eyelashes, and give Stimpy a sweet little kiss under the mistletoe. He once floated in a block of water, while holding a bar of soap with his hands, as he took three large bites and ate it, believing it to be an ice cream bar with a nutty chocolate covering and a creamy center. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Ren and Stimpy have a daughter named Dezzera, who mostly resembles Ren in appearance, but she inherited Stimpy's big blue nose and good-natured personality. They also have a son named Anderson, who looks exactly like a miniature Stimpy, and he, too, has a good-natured personality. Ren is a member of the Benevolent Beanies, although he isn't an official member of the team, but is more like an ally who does help them out when he can. After meeting the Benevolent Beanies, Sabrina taught him not to be a psychopath with violent behavior, a foul attitude, extremely volatile and disturbing behavior, and a bullying nature. She had done this by using her signature power of love technique on him, and had brought out a softer side that he had rarely shown before, this means he does genuinely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way, and can be remorseful when he goes too far. As a result of this, Ren smiles sweetly, speaks in a sweet childish tender voice, flutters his eyelashes, and gives Stimpy a sweet little kiss at times. Ren is actually now fully understanding when Stimpy does something that impresses him, because whenever Stimpy gives him something special, he thanks Stimpy and celebrates. Although he has learned to love others and put them ahead of himself, Ren uses his former personality towards the Malevolent Meanies to protect his more gentle-hearted teammates in battles to keep them safe. Ren's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping into the air to avoid physical damage caused by an opponent, angrily shaking his left fist to make it grow comically large, as he then performs a hard, fast, strong, and powerful meteor-like punch thrown very hard in an upper-cut motion with incredible muscle-packed power on the opponent by jabbing them in a swift fashion with his fist to inflict damage, jumping into the air and swinging his leg, while he angrily shakes his left foot to make it grow comically large, as it becomes surrounded in red energy, then performs an extremely hard, fast, strong, and powerful meteor-like kick with great intense force launched with muscle-packed power on the opponent to inflict damage, having his teeth glow white and grow slightly longer as he then makes a bite made using sharp fangs, making his small nails transform into hard, pointed, and sharp cat-like claws to inflict damage on an enemy, and turning his back to the opponent to slap them with his tail. He is the main rival of Evil Ren. The gallery of pictures Ren's kind gesture.png Ren and Stimpy 3.png Ren and Stimpy 2.png Ren, the female monkey puppet, the male monkey, and Stimpy.png Ren, the female monkey puppet, and the male monkey.png Ren, Stimpy, and the female monkey puppet 2.png Ren, Stimpy, and the female monkey puppet.png Ren & Stimpy.png Ren and Stimpy Nickelodeon Magazine cover.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists